


Palura smut

by All_The_Yaoi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Yaoi/pseuds/All_The_Yaoi
Summary: This is my 1st attempt so sorry it's probably shitty but oh well but basically stuff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's probably shitty
> 
> Allura perspective

It had been an unusually demanding day, piloting the castle of lions. I was glad that the food goo would be ready when I got to the dining hall. "Heeeeeeeeeey allura" I hear lance say. I reply back with "Hey, arent you already with keith? And yes, it's obvious to everyone, including hunk." I continue on my way, and spotting the door I walk in. I am greeted by a large, healthy serving of goo. I dig in, and everyone talks about their day, except for pidge. "Your unusually quiet. What happened?" She says " oh, its...nothing." I dont want to press, so i finish my meal silently. "Mmm that was delicious, thanks hunk" I said as i walked off from dinner. The food glop is unusually good today, so I'm happy. I go into the hall where my room is, and pause, seeing pidges room. I continue on  to my room, the stray thoughts of pidge lingering in my mind. I unlock my door, and sink down next to the doorframe. After a minute, I get up to brush my teeth, pull on my nightclothes and hop into bed. I'm ready to go to sleep, but I'm overcome with a sudden wave of wanting for pidge. Pushing those thoughts away, I try to sleep. I mean, sure I've had fleeting thoughts before, but they never stick. I sigh, realising that these thoughts arent going to go away, I start to pull off my panties, but I realise I could make this more fun. I get up and grab my dildo and get back under the covers. I pull of my panties and clothes, and I start to get wet at the thought of he dildo entering me. I put the bright pink toy in, and I start to quietly whimper, realizing I probably shouldn't so the others dont hear me. I go slow at first, finding the perfect spot, and gradually go faster, feeling the toy enter me. I forget all about being quiet as I go faster and faster moaning all the while. I feel my orgasam coming closer and closer, and when it almost hits I wait for a second, thinking what I would do to pidge if she were here, and give it the one final thrust it needs. I feel the rush of pleasure, and I gasped savoring the moment. I put the toy on my nightstand, and felt the wonders of tonight catch up with me as I drift off into sleep wishing pidge was next to me.

I awake to a hand over my mouth, handcuffs on my hands, and a seductive, feminine voice whispering to me "I heard you last night, and I know that you want me." I feel the fight drain out of me as the realization washes over me that the mysterious voice is pidge. I try to say yes, but she quiets me. "Now, Now we cant have the others know what I'm about to do to you, can we?" I started to say somthing and she says "I thought I told you, No. Talking." I feel the sharp burst of pain as she slaps me, followed by immense pleasure, as my dreams come true. Pidge gets up, and gets a gag she must've brought off the dresser, and puts it on me. I feel her hands slide down my back, and closer to my ass. The brown haired girl whispers in my ear "I want you to know your mine and only mine." Her fingers start to climb up, slowly trailing up all of the spots I liked. Her hands meet by tits and she twists, eliciting small gasps of pleasure. After a moment of pleasure, she throws off the covers and grabs some rope. I feel the scratchy rope dig into my wrists as she ties my arms to my legs. As soon as pidge is done tying me up she grabs the pink toy and slides it in saying "i want to watch as you fall apart because you are Mine." I feel my pussy stretch to accomadate the large toy, and I let out a strangled moan as it slides in. She adds 1, 2 3, and then 4 fingers, stretching me as far as I will go. She starts to move the dildo and I try to not scream with pleasure. It goes back and forth and I feel myself come closer to that moment. She takes my gag and ropes off and says, " I want to watch you as you fall apart in front of me" she continues to shove the toy into me and I fall into the dreamlike state of orgasmic pleasure. I am briefly aware of pidge pulling on the covers,  kissing me. As the stupor wears off, I realise that she is all I ever wanted, and I say "I've always wanted you, I just didn't know how to say it" and she replies with, "I love you too, sweetheart."


	2. A little bit of fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp.... shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is probably shitty
> 
> Allura perspective

Things had been going well with pidge ever since that first night. We tried to keep it a secret, but eventually everyone knew we were dating. Sometimes, I would steal a jealous glance at her and she would smile back. Now, as I walked the halls with her, hand in hand,  I couldn't help but feel happy. Plain and simple, pure happiness. The one I had desired for, finally mine. Although It was only 5 oclock, there still is lots of work to be done. Today keith came back from some blade of marmora missions to give us Intel on lotor. We needed to get to the bridge so we could meet keith and formulate a plan. 

Keith told us where some of the shipments of weapons for the galra were headed, so we planned some attacks for tommarrow to secure some weapons for the rebels. I hoped to turn the tides of this war for the rebels and us, but our chances were slim. I looked at my watch, and It was well after 8 so I was hungry and tired, and I went to the mess hall to eat, then to my room. I started to get into my nightclothes and I felt pidge sneak up behind me and kiss me on the neck. I grabbed her and brought her into bed, and we got in together, snuggling close under the covers, drifting into sleep.

I woke up to the sounds of the shower going, and I assumed pidge had gotten up before me to get ready. I started to fall asleep again, but then I realised I could make her day special. I quietly got up and crept to the bathroom, making sure to close the door behind me and I started to undress. As my clothes came off, I felt the room getting warm from the steam, just the way pidge liked it. I opened the door, and whispered "Good morning, my love" she turned around and I bent over to kiss her, and we embraced for what seemed like minutes, even though it was probably only a couple of ticks. My hands slid lower, down her smooth, wet skin and onto her pussy. We kissed and I slowly led her out of the shower and on to the bed. Leaning over her, I sucked on her pussy as she starts to moan. I go on for minutes, then I grabbed the vibrator and put it on her clit. she started to scream as it hit just the right spot. I increased the power, and I felt her coming closer to pure bliss. I increased the power to full, just in time for her to utter a strangled moan as she came all over the pink sheets. She lies there for a minute, coming out of a daze, and says " give me that" I oblige, handing her the toy and she proceeds to set it to the side, and I lay down as she starts to lightly swirl her fingers around my boobs, down my chest, and onto my clit. She swirls her fingers around, resulting in small whimpers as she finds just where to go to make me want more. Suddenly she crawls under the covers and behind the pillows, and I realise I hear the lock opening. I get under the covers and pretend to sleep, just in time for the door to open and lance to walk in. Too late I realise the vibrator is still on the bed. "Are you ok? I heard screamiOOHH MY GOD IM SO SORRY!" he tried to back out of the room, but i hear pidge squeak "i see that you are hard. Why dont you join us!" He Says "are you sure?" Pidge nods , and he pulls off his pants and shirt and turns around, blushing. I see what she means, he is incredibly gifted in the bedroom department. He  does to the half open drawer where my toys were and grabs some rope. Walking over to us he growls "down on your knees" and puts rope over our heads. Wrapping it around our chests and legs, I watched as he artfully tied the ropes, as if he'd done this before. Pidge looked at him hungerly, sizing him up, and he went to her first, dick in hand. She started to beg but he went ahead and shoved his dick into her waiting mouth. She bobs her head and brings her hand up to play with his balls as she goes faster. He groans as she sucks, then he moves over to me. I follow suit, sucking and playing with him. He pulls us onto the bed and goes into the drawer  and comes out with 8 clothespins that he puts on our nipples. I start to whimper at I feel the pain sets in, fiery yet enticing. I watch as lance spreads my legs and puts his thickCock inside of me. Pidge gets up and sits on my face, and I start to lick her wet pussy. I hear her moan as I slide my tongue into just the right spot. Suddenly, I scream as I feel lance hit  just the right spot. He pulls out just in time for milky white cum to spill out all over pidges and my chest. We all fall over into the bed, silver starlight filtering onto our heaving chests as we fall into deep sleep.


End file.
